Changed Places
by Amor Dela Viscus
Summary: what if you made subtle changes to ‘Naruto’ as in the series? Like Changing the teams, Crushes, personalities, statuses, and what happens to who. What would change in Fandom? NaruIno NejiIno ShikaSaku ShinoSaku KibaHina HinaLee Chouten


Change Places

Summary: what if you made subtle changes to 'Naruto' as in the series? Like Changing; the teams, Crushes, personalities, statuses, and what happens to who. What would change in Fandom? NaruIno NejiIno ShikaSaku ShinoSaku KibaHina HinaLee Chouten

Pairings: (main) NejiIno NaruIno ShikaSaku ShinoSaku Kibahina HinaLee ChouTen SasuSaku other (KakaIno GenmaSaku GaiHina) -Very slight

* * *

sensei:

team 7: Kakashi

team 9: Anko

team 10: Genma

team 2: Gai

Story is more focused on Team's 7 and 10, then 2 then 9.

* * *

Switched personalities:

Hinata likes Lee

Shino Likes Sakura and is destiny crazed

Sasuke's not Emo

Chouji's the Emo one

Neji isn't destiny crazed

Itachi didn't kill off the clan, but still joined Akatsuki

Ino isn't obsessed with Sasuke, she instead slightly likes Neji

Naruto has friends and likes Ino

Everyone is friends with each other

One: teams revealed, the story starts.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

"Settle down class! Settle down" Iruka called out, trying to get the children to stop talking. "since you have all passed it is time for you to be split into teams"

A few random rounds of 'woo hoo' erupted in the room.

Hinata sighed and looked down at her crush. He was dressed as his Idol, and she was sure he was going to get on his Idol's team.

'_I hope I'm on Lee-kun's team…'_ Hinata thought, silently gazing at her crush.

'_I will be on Ino's team, I WILL be on Ino's team!'_ Naruto chanted to himself, half gazing at Ino.

"okay Team 2 will be Lee Hinata and Kiba…"

"-…Okay team seven is next; Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki"-Naruto took this time to cheer to himself- "and Neji Hyuuga" -Ino cheered to herself, and Naruto twitched.-

"blah blah blah team 8 Blah. Blah, Blah. Okay… uhh team Nine! Sasuke, Chouji, Tenten, uhh, team ten: Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino" Iruka continued on until done his list.

"ok everyone, you will wait here for your new sensei, I trust you will all be good by yourselves, I have to go for now." Iruka said, the proceeded to leave the room.

* * *

The twelve friends gathered in a big circle, shutting out the rest of the class.

"I wonder who our new senseis will be…" Ino Said, being the first to talk.

"I think Gai-sensei is Taking a group this year" Tenten stated, turning to Lee "and Lee's group will be his."

As they were talking the teachers came for the rest of the class.

"wow, everyone else is gone" Naruto Said, looking around.

"yeah, I guess all their teachers all ready came" Sasuke said, then looked down. "I have to get out of here soon, my Mom will kill me if I'm late for dinner again.

"why does it matter, I could be here all day and could care less" Chouji said, and in the distance you could practically hear girls swoon. Chouji was how he looked in his chakra transform form, and had his hair dyed black, he also had on a black and grey version of his outfit.

"don't you care about anything Chou-kun?" Ten-ten asked, looking at him with stars in her eyes.

"Maybe" Chouji smirked at her.

"hey, I hear foot steps" Shikamaru spoke up, as Gai burst into the room.

"I'm here for team 2! Lee, Hinata, And Kiba! Come with me!" Gai yelled.

"YAY GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled.

The three students followed Gai out of the room, leaving nine traumatized kids.

"did you see what he was wear… I think that's were Lee got his get up…" Sakura mumbled, watching them leave.

The next sensei to arrive was a women in a long trench coat. "uhh, team nine? Chouji, Ten-ten, and Sasuke?" She asked, and they raised their hands. "good, I am Anko! I'm your new sensei!"

Sasuke was the first to get up, then Chouji, then Ten-ten.

"bye guys" Ten-ten chirped happily as they left.

"well… she seemed pretty cool…" Naruto said as Anko left.

"I'm bored, when will our sensei get here? Shikamaru whined, leaning back in his chair.

Luckily a man with a senbon in his mouth appeared a short time later.

"team… uh… ten? Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino?" he asked, although his eyes kept drifting to his hand, he must've wrote on it. (a/n: omg, I couldn't resist! XD three Ss in a row! )

"yo! Over here!" Shikamaru said, waving his hand up in the air. The team got up and left with the sensei, and Naruto, Ino and Neji were left.

"so… were going to be team mates…" Naruto said, trying to break the silence.

"yeah, I guess so" Ino sighed quietly, sneaking a glance at Neji.

* * *

One hour later

* * *

Every one was dead bored, Ino had taken up pacing, Naruto was whining away, and Neji was stilling there, watching them, or more likely Ino.

"that's it! He's made us wait too long!" Naruto said, as he pulled a chair by the door, and stuck a chalk board brush in between it.

"this is what he gets for being late!" Naruto announced, getting down.

"I don't think he'll fall for it Naruto, he's a high level jonin, isn't he?" Ino said, watching the blonde boy move the chair back, and sit in it.

"I hear foot steps" Neji announced, looking towards the door.

A certain lazy perv took this time to stick his wild silver head in the door.

And have an eraser drop on his head.

"woo hoo! He fell for it! What a loser!" Naruto Laughed, falling back laughing.

"uhh, sorry for Naruto-kun Sensei! He was being an idiot!" Ino yelled waving her hands around franticly.

'_Are you kidding me?'_ Neji thought, looking at the sensei in disbelief.

"my first impression of you guys, is that I hate you." Kakashi said, rubbing his chin.

And his three students sweat-dropped.

* * *

whoo hoo! first chapter down, hopefully many many many more to come, this, though is short, took me a looooooooooong time to do. i just couldn't get into a groove for it. 


End file.
